I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to interconnection of electrical devices. In particular, this invention relates to detection of and response to errors in interconnection of electrical devices.
II. Description of Related Art
In electrical systems wherein devices are interconnected via cabling having substantially similar coupling connectors, it is known to provide physical keying elements to prevent incorrect mating of connector components. In general, the number of useable arrangements of physical keying elements is very limited and they are susceptible of failure of their intended purpose through loss or damage. It is also known to provide particular electrical contact elements for device identification in a plurality of connectors interconnected in electrical parallel (as in an electrical bus structure). Such arrangements are well known in computer equipment where plural devices are interconnected over a common electrical bus. In industrial apparatus such as equipment heating systems, heating devices are widely separated from their controllers and operate at high voltages at relatively high currents. In applications wherein equipment is routinely replaced, such as tooling assemblies for molding equipment, it is advantageous to provide connectors interposed between heaters and controllers. In such systems, similarities in connectors make it possible to interconnect devices and controllers contrary to a desired interconnection. Hence, there is a need to provide detection of instances of undesired interconnection of electrical devices and to effect a response to detection of interconnection errors.
It is an object of the present invention to detect undesired interconnection of electrical devices and provide a response thereto.
It is a further object of the present invention to detect undesired interconnection of electrical devices wherein plural devices are interconnected by plural coupling connectors, each connector comprising mating components wherein there is a desired interconnection of mating components to achieve a desired interconnection of devices and provide a response to the detection of undesired interconnection.
It is a still further object of the present invention to detect undesired interconnection of electrical devices wherein plural devices are interconnected by plural coupling connectors, each connector comprising mating components wherein there is a desired interconnection of mating components to achieve a desired interconnection of devices, and wherein mating components include identification elements for producing identification signals, and decoding means decode the identification signals and diagnostic means detect interconnection errors and means responsive to detection of interconnection errors generate an alarm when the actual interconnection of devices differs from the desired interconnection of devices.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide interconnection of electrical devices wherein plural electrical heaters are connected to plural controllers, the controllers, and interposed between the heaters and the controllers are plural coupling connectors, each connector comprising mating components wherein there is a desired interconnection of mating components to achieve a desired interconnection of heaters and controllers, and wherein mating components include identification elements for producing identification signals, and decoding means decode the identification signals and diagnostic means detect interconnection errors and an interlock responsive to the diagnostic means prevents application of power to the heaters when the actual interconnection of heaters and controllers differs from the desired interconnection of heaters and controllers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide interconnection of electrical devices wherein plural electrical heaters are connected to plural program controlled controllers by a plurality of coupling connectors, each coupling connector comprising mating components wherein there is a desired interconnection of mating components to achieve a desired interconnection of heaters and controllers, and mating components include identification elements for producing identification signals, decoding means decode the identification signals and means responsive to the decoding means alter programming of the controllers to effect operation of the heaters according to the desired interconnection of heaters and controllers irrespective of the actual interconnection of mating components.
Further objects and advantages of the invention shall be made apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following description thereof.
In accordance with the aforesaid objects the present invention improves interconnection of electrical devices wherein a desired interconnection of devices is achieved by an intended interconnection of mating components of coupling connectors. Identification elements in one mating component of each connector produce identification signals representing identity of the mating component; decoding means responsive to the identification signals produce an error signal representing an interconnection of connector components differing from the intended interconnection; and, means responsive to the error signal effects a response when the actual interconnection of components differs from the intended interconnection of components. Responses are, advantageously, activation of an alarm indicator, inhibition of application of power to affected devices, or, with program controlled systems, display of a text error message, facilitation of user intervention for error correction, or automated re-programming to overcome interconnection errors.